Opération rose sang
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Lorsque les lieutenants Spaen et Keith ainsi que Gilbert décident de mettre en oeuvre un plan pour réunir le lieutenant Katte et le prince héritier Frédéric, cela ne peut pas tourner en quelque chose de bon...


_Alexander von Spaen, Peter Karl von Keith et Hans Hermann von Katte étaient des lieutenants proches du Prince Frédéric, futur Frédéric II de Prusse. Katte est d'ailleurs connu pour avoir été son amant._

* * *

\- Je vous dis que c'est le plan parfait!

\- Pas du tout... il est juste pitoyable et inutile, comme ceux que vous trouvez d'habitude.

\- Mon awesome moi est du même avis que Keith!

Spaen soupira. Comment voulez-vous permettre à deux âmes sœurs de s'avouer leur amour avec une équipe pareille?!

\- S'il vous plaaaît! C'est simple : nous irons tous les trois les voir chacun notre tour, et nous leurs poserons les même questions! Et à la fin, nous devrons les emmener au fond des jardins, dans la Roseraie, sans leur dire que l'autre y est! Ce sera siii romantique~!

\- ...ce sera sans moi.

\- Keith, je vous en supplie! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'importance de cette machination et des fabuleuses conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir!

\- Les seules conséquences que j'y vois, c'est notre exécution à tous ordonnée par le Roi! Que croyez-vous qu'il fera lorsqu'il surprendra le Prince héritier et Katte ensemble, main dans la main comme des idiots, et qu'il apprendra qu'on a aidé à leur union? Qu'il nous remerciera?! Il nous torturera, nous enfermera, nous tuera, que sais-je, mais il en deviendra fou de colère et je n'ai aucunement envie d'être l'une de ses victimes ni qu'il ne fasse du mal au Prince Héritier! Il souffre déjà assez comme cela.

\- C'est justement pour cela qu'il faut les mettre ensemble, pour qu'il ne souffre plus, pour qu'il soit entouré de l'amour de son aimé!

\- Vous êtes pire qu'une jeune fille en manque d'amour...

\- Écoutez, dit Gilbert, ce que mon awesome moi en pense c'est que nous pourrions essayer, mais... si l'on se fait remarquer, on arrête tout, d'accord?

\- Hmpf. Bon, ça va, j'accepte... mais je dénie toute responsabilité! Et il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille pas les voir chacun de nous, cela serait bien trop long et ennuyeux...

\- Jaaaa! Très bien! Le lieutenant Alexandre von Spaen fera de son mieux! S'exclama celui-ci.

* * *

Dans un silence presque trop présent mais qui était pour lui apaisant, Frédéric lisait un ouvrage de Descartes, les coudes sur son bureau et les mains sur ses joues alors que son regard bleu profond vaguait entre les lignes du texte philosophique.

Quelques simples bruits de frappement à la porte le firent légèrement sursauter, cachant en vitesse son livre dans une tiroir sous une pile de divers papiers.

\- En... Entrez..!

Le Prince héritier soupira de soulagement en voyant la personne présente en face de lui.

\- Oh, Gilbert, c'est toi... tu m'as fait peur.

\- Dites, vous aimez Katte?

\- ...P... Pardon...?! Bégaya vivement le Prince en devenant rouge pivoine.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu mon awesome moi, alors répondez!

\- M... Mais non, voyons, Gilbert! Où vas-tu donc chercher ça?

\- Mon awesome moi est sûr que vous mentez!

\- Mentir est une vilaine habitude alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

\- Hmf... désolé alors. J'étais juste curieux...

\- Eh bien, c'est très bien de l'être mais parfois il faut savoir se contenir et ne pas être si direct...

\- D'accord... mon awesome moi fera attention à l'avenir...

\- C'est bien Gilbert, lui dit le Prince en affichant un léger sourire.

\- Mon awesome moi a hâte que vous soyez son Roi...

Frédéric se crispa en entendant cette phrase.

\- O...Oui. Mais peut-être que mon frère sera mieux...!

\- Pardon? C'est vous qui êtes destiné à être mon Roi! Et vous en serez un awesome!

\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu as raison...

\- Ja! Ah, on awesome moi vient de se rappeler qu'il a demandé à Keith de laver Gilbird, peut-être qu'il a déjà fini! Ah oui, et allez à la Roseraie aussi dans trois heures, Katte vous y attend!

Et à ces mots la nation quitta la pièce en vitesse.

\- Euh... très bien...

* * *

Assis sur un banc dans les jardins, Katte faisait vaguer son crayon sur la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains, levant de temps en temps la tête pour regarder le paysage floral qui se présentait devant lui.

\- Ah, vous êtes là! Je vous cherchais partout!

Reconnaissant cette voix, le lieutenant tourna son regard vers la provenance de cette dernière, tombant nez-à-nez avec un lieutenant Spaen un peu trop proche.

\- Oh, ja..! Et pourquoi donc me cherchiez-vous?

\- J'avais à vous parler d'une affaire urgente!

\- Vraiment? Est-ce une guerre qui est en vue, ou...

\- Nein, encore mieux! Il s'agit du cœur du Prince héritier!

\- ...Pardon..?

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il aime quelqu'un, mais je ne suis pas certain de l'identité de cette personne~...

\- V... Vous devez vous tromper..! Assura le lieutenant en regardant ailleurs.

\- Pas du tout! Je crois même qu'il s'agit de vous!

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Katte se recouvrit de rouge et il ne pu rien faire pour le cacher.

\- Je vois que cela vous fait de l'effet...! Vous l'aimez, c'est pour cela que vous êtes aussi gêné? Vous sentez votre cœur battre plus fort? Vous avez des papillons dans le ventre? Vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras, le câliner, l'embrasser, le rassurer? Vous voulez le protéger, fuir au loin avec lui, loin de votre chez-vous, même si vos familles se haïssent, et mourir l'un pour l'autre, dans la fin la plus heureuse et tragique à la fois, sous la pleine Lune lumineuse devant le lac de Spandau...!

\- J... Je... nein..! Et puis, nos familles ne se haïssent pas, que racontez-vous là..!

\- Bref, vous devez répondre à ses sentiments...

\- Je... laissez-moi réfléchir, d'accord? Et puis, j'ai... j'ai des choses importantes à faire, finit-il en se levant.

\- Mais il n'y a rien de plus important que cela!

\- Si, les nouveaux habits du Roi qui viennent d'arriver et que je dois lui apporter! Répondit le lieutenant en s'inclinant légèrement et en se mettant à marcher vers le château.

\- Attendez! Venez... venez à la Roseraie dans deux heures, j'aurais à vous parler d'une autre affaire importante!

\- ..Ja, ja..!

Spaen le regarda s'en aller en gonflant les joues. Pourquoi ceux qui l'entourent sont-ils si coincés?! Enfin, son plan avait tout de même l'air de fonctionner jusque là!

* * *

\- Hm... mon Prince...?

Relevant encore une fois les yeux de son livre, le futur Roi fit face à un autre de ses amis.

\- Keith...? Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer... vous avez bien rendu Gilbird à Gilbert? Il n'était pas trop difficile à laver?

\- Désolé... je voulais vous parler. Et, euh... ja... répondit-il sans savoir de quoi il voulait vraiment parler.

Frédéric soupira. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser lire son livre tranquillement?

\- Je t'écoute... lui dit-il en se levant pour aller se mettre en face de lui.

\- Est-ce que... je compte beaucoup pour vous..?

Le Prince le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- ..Bien sûr, mon cher Keith, que vous comptez pour moi..!

\- Plus que personne?

\- Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, autant que les autres, je ne veux pas faire de distinctions entre ceux qui sont qui sont chers à mon cœur.

\- Vraiment..? Alors vous ne préférez pas Katte?

Les joues du futur Roi prirent subitement une teinte rosée.

\- M... Mais non, voyons, pourquoi dites-vous cela..!

\- Parce que vous ne nous parlez que de lui et que vous ne le quittez pratiquement jamais! Avant qu'il n'arrive ici, vous... il n'y avait que moi... à qui vous teniez... et je n'avais même pas le droit d'entrer dans votre chambre quand je le souhaitais alors que lui l'a, et c'est toujours le cas!

Frédéric lâcha un petit rire.

\- Eh bien, mon cher Keith, seriez-vous jaloux?

\- Point du tout! Je veux juste bien assurer vos arrières!

\- Katte est loin d'être dangereux..! C'est la personne la plus serviable et aimable qu'il existe sur cette terre, c'est... un ange...

\- Hmpf! Et bien faîtes attention car ce genre de personne cache souvent un autre visage! Et votre sœur Wilelhmine ne dira pas le contraire...

\- Ma chère sœur est une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle méprise autant ce cher Katte.

\- Il n'est pas très beau.

\- Je trouve que si...

\- Vous avez vu ses sourcils?!

\- Ils lui donnent un certain charme...

\- Et puis il sourit toujours comme un idiot.

\- Il fait cela pour essayer de me rendre heureux...

\- Vous n'aimez vraiment que lui!

\- Oh, oui...

\- Attendez, quoi?!

\- ..Pardon..? Euh, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais signifier! Rectifia le Prince en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et en s'empourprant.

\- Hmpf! Eh bien restez donc avec lui, et moi je m'en vais si vous n'avez à ce point plus besoin de moi! S'écria le lieutenant en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Non, Keith, attendez...!

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir exaspéré et se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?!

\- Ne vous fâchez pas pour cela... même si je ne vous aime peut-être pas autant que j'aime Katte, je tiens tout de même plus que tout à vous.

Le lieutenant Prussien finit par laisser paraître un faible sourire.

\- Moi aussi, mon Prince...moi aussi... et venez à la Roseraie dans une heure, quelqu'un d'important vous y attend.

* * *

\- GILBIIIRD... PETIT PETIIIT!

Alors que Katte longeait les murs du château en soupirant, il surprit la nation en train de... tendre de pommes de terre vers le ciel...?

\- ...Gilbert? Que fais-tu?!

\- Mon awesome moi essaie d'appâter Gilbird!

\- ...d'appâter..? Mais c'est ton propre oiseau et tu tiens plus que tout à lui!

\- Ja, mais je l'ai perdu!

\- Tu devrais dire "attirer" au lieu d' "appâter"alors...

\- Bah, c'est pareil!

\- Ja, mais appâter un animal c'est aussi souvent pour le tuer ensuite.

\- Aaaah! Tuer Gilbird?! Quele horreur!

\- Gilbert... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Si! Mon awesome moi fera des cauchemars maintenant!

\- Je dormirai avec toi, si tu veux... soupira le lieutenant.

\- Awesome!

\- Enfin... et pourquoi utilises-tu des pommes de terre pour le faire venir?

\- Parce que la pomme de terre c'est awesome et que ça deviendra le symbole de la Prusse!

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr...

\- Si! Tous les soldats partiront à la guerre avec une pomme de terre sur eux, et on en mettra sur nos drapeaux!

\- Mais oui, mais oui... d'ailleurs, saurais-tu pourquoi Spaen veut me voir à la roseraie tout à l'heure?

\- Spaen? Ce doit être parce qu'il veut que vous vous y rencontriez vous et Fritz. Mais ils ne faut surtout pas vous le dire sinon tout sera gâché!

\- ...Ah bon. Attends, quoi? Moi et... le Prince Héritier?!

\- Ja! Enfin, mon awesome moi ne sait pas, il veut juste vous mettre ensemble, on dirait parfois que c'est sa seule raison de vivre, kesesese! Mais bref, pourquoi Gilbird ne vient pas?

\- Que... Quoi? M... Mais...

Mais trop tard, le Prussien était déjà parti chercher son oiseau plus loin.

* * *

Cachés derrière les buissons de la roseraie, les deux lieutenant Prussiens attendaient l'arrivée de leur ami et du Prince Héritier.

\- Arrêtez de me pousser, ça pique, là!

\- Désolé! Mais que font-ils, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là?

\- Parce que vous les avez effrayé et énervé, une fois de plus!

\- N'importe quoi! Ne dites pas de sottises, Katte m'a confirmé le fait qu'il viendrait!

\- Moi aussi, le Prince me l'a dit, cela ne l'empêche pas de se défiler!

\- Attendez, là!

Keith regarda dans la direction que lui montrait son camarade. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Katte s'avancer d'un pas hésitant au milieu des fleurs.

\- Plus qu'un! S'exclama Spaen dans un chuchotement élevé.

\- Hmpf... ja...

\- Là! Je le vois!

En effet, le futur Roi s'avançait lentement vers le lieutenant qui lui adressait un doux sourire.

\- Mon cher Katte... dit-il doucement en levant les yeux vers lui et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Mon Prince...

\- Vous aussi, l'on vous a demandé demandé de venir ici?

\- Ja..! Spaen me l'a demandé...

\- Et moi ce sont Keith et Gilbert...

Katte lâcha un petit rire.

\- Ils sont derrière nous, c'est cela..? Demanda Frédéric en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur.

\- Ja, en effet~...

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent..! Susurra Spaen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sûrement des choses niaises et stupides, comme d'habitude. Pesta le lieutenant. Et puis pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous donc pas rapprochés?!

\- Il fallait être bien cachés! Et puis cht!

\- Comme si j'avais besoin d'eux pour vous donner tout mon amour, mon Prince... lui dit le brun en lui prenant les mains.

\- ..Vous êtes bien trop aimable à mon égard, mon cher Katte...

\- Seulement parce que vous êtes là plus parfaite et irrésistible créature au monde, mon amour.

\- V... Vous exagérez...

\- Point du tout... lui répondit-il en portant sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

\- M... Mais ils savent à présent, et ils nous observent... Marmonna légèrement le Prince en sentant ses joues s'empourprer en voyant son geste.

\- Ils ne diront rien, et qu'ils observent... rajouta le lieutenant en l'attirant à lui pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Ça y est! Mon plan a réussi! S'écria Spaen sans aucune discrétion.

\- Ja, ja... vous avez réussi, c'est cela...

\- C'est si beaaauuu~!

\- ...Si vous le dites...

\- ...Et le prochain sur la liste, c'est vous!

\- Quoi?! Ah non! Pourquoi pas Gilbert plutôt?

\- Mais il n'aime personne...

\- ...moi non plus je vous signale... et, vous savez, je crois me rappeler qu'une fois, il m'avait parlé d'Austria.. qu'il le trouvait adorable et qu'un de ses rêves les plus chers était de prendre ses régions vitales~...

\- Quoi?! C'est vrai?! Il faut que j'aille en Autriche! Je cours de suite prévenir le Roi!

\- Nein! Attendez!

\- ...

Keith soupira et se massant les tempes. Calme, il avait besoin de calme. Toute cette histoire lui avait retourné le cerveau.

Il se retourna pour vérifier de la présence des deux tourtereaux, mais apparemment ces deux derniers avaient préféré migrer à un autre endroit...

Quelle vie, quand même.

Quelle vie.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
